No todo es lo que parece
by Ligia Rodriguez
Summary: Bella sencillamente no puede concentrarse, no para de pensar en Edward, pero el ni siquiera la mira, será todo como ella cree o no todo será lo que parece?


Todo empezó a ir mal en esta semana, primero mi mejor amiga Alice se le ha dado a la idea de que estoy enamorada de su hermano Edward y no me atrevo a decírselo ni a él ni a nadie, segundo Jacob me dice que ya no le basta solo mi amistad, y tercero, el chico de mis sueños Edward Cullen desaparece con Tanya por dos días, definitivamente las cosas no pudieran estar peores.

Bella… Bella… Isabella Swan… ¿se puede saber en qué o en quien estas pensando que no me has estado prestando atención desde que entramos en este lugar?

Ohh lo siento mucho Alice, no es nada, pensaba en las clases de mañana – dije tratando de ocultar todo lo que sentía.

No seas mentirosa hasta un ciego puede darse cuenta de que estabas pensando en algo serio, además quién puede hablar de clases un jueves, sabes que los viernes no hacemos gran cosa en el instituto.

La verdad estaba pensando en Jake, no quiero herirlo y sé que es apuesto y me quiere, y es el mejor hombre que pudiera encontrar, pero es que solo lo veo como mi amigo, me divierto con él y me gusta estar a su lado, pero no me hace sentir que quiero que me bese o no me dobla las rodillas…

Claro, eso lo hace mi hermano, y rio Alice, ¿hasta cuándo vas a negar que te atrae?

No me atrae, es el ser que mas me desagrada en el mundo, alguien que puede meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Tanya, simplemente uaghh me da asco, ella es demasiado perfecta, demasiado mujer…

No seas infantil Bella, reconoce que estas celosa, ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de inventarte historias para justificarte?

Mira, te seré totalmente honesta, mentiría si dijera que no es condenadamente guapo, si hasta parece pecado ser tan bello, pero simplemente no puedo competir con Tanya, no tengo armas para eso.

Si me reconoces que te gusta, y me dejas ayudarte, no sólo hare que se fije en ti, hare que se rinda a tus pies, me dijo Alice dando palmaditas de alegría para revelar que era lo que estaba pensando en todos estos días.

Tú… pequeño monstruo, ¿esto era lo que tenias entre manos? Pregunte con una sonrisa

Si… es que me canse de ver cómo te ponías cada vez que lo veías pero no decías nada, me dijo mirándome como tratando de leer mi mente.

Tienes una manera bien extraña de saber cosas que hasta yo intento ignorar, te quiero mucho Alice, dije tomándola de sus manos, pero aún admitiendo que me gusta tu hermano, no sé como harás para ayudarme a competir con Tanya, a menos claro que hayas pensado en pedirle a tu papá que me haga una cirugía completa y me transforme –dije en un tono de total sarcasmo y sonriendo.

Bella no sé por qué eres la única que no puede verse tal cual es, todos admiran tu belleza y hay algunas que hasta la envidian, ¿por qué siempre te empeñas en no darte cuenta? –Ahora fue ella quién cambio su tono- Eres fabulosa por dentro y por fuera, mataría cualquiera por ser como tú.

Me reí muy fuerte, si pero ahora quiero hablar contigo seriamente, me puse seria, tome mis manos, las uní y empecé a moverlas nerviosa, la verdad no sabía cómo iba a decirle esto a mi amiga, lo tenía que hacer así que conté hasta diez respire profundo y la mire a los ojos, Alice, desde que ustedes llegaron hace 2 años siempre me ha gustado Edward, siempre he querido que se fije en mi, siempre, pero simplemente no sé cómo lograrlo porque no soy atractiva, soy torpe, despistado y muy propensa a los accidentes.

Calla –me dijo Alice. Eso era lo que necesitaba saber, lo que sentías por mi querido hermano… Ahora trazaremos un plan para llevarlo a cabo y que puedas conquistarlo

Pero ¿y Tanya? A él le gusta si no ¿por qué llevan desaparecidos dos días? –le dije desesperanzada…

Alice se echó a reír y yo me quede mirándola con cara de estar avergonzada e intimidada. No seas tonta, Tanya es sólo nuestra prima, lo que pasa es que Edward y ella hacen creer que son novios, no te has dado cuenta que a parte de los abrazos y supuestas caricias, nunca nadie los ha visto besándose, lo único que hay son los rumores de que estos son muy candentes, pero los iniciaron ellos mismos, Tanya tiene novio, estudia en la universidad, y hacen todo esto para evitar que las chicas y chicos en el instituto empiecen a tratar de "enamorarlos", ambos son muy tímidos y no les gusta que los miren, la verdad ellos se llevan muy bien, pero no son novios y jamás lo serían, Tanya ama a su novio, incluso hay planes de boda cuando ella termine sus estudios. Además lo que pasa es que fueron a la ciudad porque mi hermano quiere un auto nuevo y ella lo está ayudando.

Wow, nunca lo pensé, dije con una sonrisa de boba, y tú por qué no me habías dicho eso, eres mi mejor amiga y pensé que no teníamos secretos, dije un tanto triste.

La verdad disfrutaba viéndote celosa y tratando de negar tus sentimientos cada una de las mil veces en que te pregunte si sentías algo por Edward, pero de verdad lo siento si te hice sufrir con mi silencio –me dijo en un tono que me hizo mirarla a los ojos y ver en sus ojos que realmente esta apenada.  
No hay nada que perdonar, dije sonriendo, pero ahora vamos a empezar con el plan para que se fije en mi –dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.  
Tengo una idea, lo haremos todo la semana que viene, haremos una especie de programa, cambiaremos tu peinado, te maquillaremos, pondremos ropa sexy y haremos que él te presta la atención que te mereces, todo esto lo dijo con la mirada que decía que no sería tan fácil, que me haría ponerme cosas que tal vez no hubiera elegido jamás, pero que importaba, todo lo hacía por el hombre que me gustaba.

Al otro día cuando salimos de clase fuimos a hacer unas compras, compramos montones de cosas, ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, de todo y cuando terminamos decidí pasar a hablar con Jacob para dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros sin hacernos más daño del necesario.

Hola Bells –me dijo cuando llegue con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene.

Hola Jake, te he extrañado mucho estos días –le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Yo también –me contesto apretándome como suele hacer cuando me abraza.

Sabes, quiero hablar contigo –le dije poniéndome seria.

Oh oh, cuando una chica dice eso significa que hay problemas –me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

No seas tonto –le dije- la verdad es que sólo quería decirte que te quiero mucho pero como un amigo, tal vez un hermano mayor, pero no me atraes para ser tu chica y quisiera que así fuera porque eres mi sol particular, siempre estás ahí cuando te he necesitado, pero no te amo, lo siento –baje mi mirada y me sentía como una miserable por hacerle esto.

Ahh Bells no te preocupes, sabía que no me amabas, pero no podía dejar de hacerte saber lo que sentía por ti, no soy ningún cobarde y te lo dije porque quería que estuviéramos los dos sin secretos, además ahora entiendo que nuestro destino es estar juntos pero no como pareja, si no como familia, gracias por ser honesta conmigo –me levanto la cabeza subiéndome con sus dedos la barbilla- te quiero Bells, nunca lo dudes, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y necesites.

Gracias le conteste y le di un fuerte abraza, aún no podía creer lo fácil que se solucionaban las cosas cuando se hablan.

Pase el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche charlando con Jacob y sus amigos, a las diez me fui a casa, papá estaba haciendo sus maletas, pues de iba una semana a un congreso fuera.

Al otro día temprano papá subió para despedirse. Pórtate bien pequeña y no hagas nada tonto, te quiero Bells, me llamas si pasa cualquier cosa o me necesitas, en la mesa están todos los datos del hotel donde estaré y Billy y Jake estarán al pendiente de ti también. Me dio un beso en la frente.

No te preocupes papá y diviértete –le dije con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo voy a divertirme en un congreso de policías? –ambos reímos y el salió.  
Ese fin de sema Alice y mi otra amiga Ángela se la pasaron en mi casa ayudándome a trazar bien mi plan de enamorar a Edward.

El lunes me vestí con un vestido muy sencillo y bonito que Alice había elegido, era verde con detalles marrones, todos se quedaron mirándome cuando me desmonte de la camioneta en el instituto, hasta pensé en devolverme, pero ahí mismo llegaban los hermanos Cullen y Alice aprovecho la oportunidad para decir, oh que hermosa esta Bella y todos, incluido el se voltearon a verme, note como me miro de arriba abajo, se detuvo en mis ojos y me sonrió.

Alice camino hasta mí y me dijo, perfecto, ahora la fase dos, háblale y trata de tocar su cuerpo de forma casual a lo largo del día –me dio un beso y se fue a sus clases.

Edward y yo estábamos en las mismas clases así que no fue difícil hacer lo que Alice me había pedido, cada vez que tenía oportunidad me inclinaba hacia su lado de la mesa y le tocaba el hombro o el brazo para hacerle una pregunta o pedirle algo prestado. Lo vi tensarse más de una vez y la verdad me alegre mucho de tener ese efecto en el.

Más o menos así pasaron los días el martes me vestí con unos jeans ajustados, una blusa azul oscuro y el miércoles con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa roja hermosa, todos los días le hablaba un poco más y lo tocaba con excusas.

El jueves me puse unos pantalones capri y una blusa rosada, pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero Edward me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo antes de irnos a clase, así que nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que están fuera de la escuela.  
Si dime… le dije con una mirada tierna

Ehh quiero saber qué te pasa últimamente –me dijo con cara de preocupado

¿Cómo así? Pregunte aún haciéndome más ingenua.

No te hagas la que no sabes, esta semana has cambiado, no sé, para mejor, no vayas a pensar lo contrario, pero me es difícil verte así, he tenido que controlarme para no retorcerle el cuello a Mike cada vez que te mira, o a Tyler cuando te habla, hasta con mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett he tenido que hablar para que dejaran de verte y pensar en ti como lo hacían.

¿Y por qué es eso? Es que acaso estas celoso Edward Cullen? –le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos muy seriamente y aguantando la respiración mientras él se demoraba en contestarme.

Claro que lo estoy –dijo el simplemente.

Y que crees que piense Tanya de todo eso? No creo que le guste nada –le dije haciéndome la que no sabía nada.

Oh por el amor de Dios, ella no es mi novia, no significa nada, se que lo sabes, se que sientes como no puedo evitar dejar de mirarte cuando estas cerca de mí, se que sabes lo atraído que me siento por ti desde que te vi, Alice te lo dijo, se que lo sabes y que no sientes nada por mí, ni siquiera te gusto como amigo. –todo esto me lo dijo mirándome con esos bellos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan, retorciendo sus manos del esfuerzo de decirme esto.

La verdad no lo sabía, creía que no te gustaba para nada, dije acercándome un poco y sonriendo como la tonta que era, y Alice nunca me dijo que sentías nada por mí.

¿Cómo? Pero si siempre le preguntaba por ti, le decía que si hablabas de mi, si te molestaba que estuviera cerca, todo

No lo sabía, no lo sabía…

Y luego este cambio, pensaba que estabas decidida a estar con uno de estos idiotas y casi se me rompe el corazón al imaginar que alguien más que yo te besaba o te abrazaba, o te tocaba o agarraba tus manos… -él se estaba acercando cada vez más. Dime qué piensas por favor Bella, quiero estar en tu vida aunque sea como un amigo, aprenderé a dejar que seas feliz con quien decidas, pero por favor, no más engaños, no más, necesito que sepas que desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti y en lo hermosa, humilde, inteligente y valiosa que eres.

Oh Edward dije tratando de contener mis lágrimas, no tienes que hacerte a un lado para nada, eres el único chico que de verdad quiero, te he deseado desde el primer día, pero pensaba que con tantas lindas chicas aquí nunca me elegirías a mí…

Tonta más que tonta, eres la única para mí y así nos acercamos poco a poco, sus labios estaban a sólo centímetros de los míos, sentía mi corazón latiendo fuertemente al igual que el de él, poco a poco nuestros labios se juntaron, al principio fue un beso tierno, como explorando el sabor y el olor del otro, luego el toco mis labios con su lengua como pidiendo permiso y así entrelazamos nuestras lenguas en un baile erótico y sexy, nunca pensé que la gloria tenía un sabor tan dulce, el me levanto y así como estábamos en el banco del colegio me subió a horcajadas encima de él para profundizar más el beso, me abrazo por la cintura y yo enrede mis dedos en su pelo.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirándonos embobados el uno al otro por unos minutos…

Luego el me miro a los ojos y me dijo, hace mucho que quería preguntártelo y solo soñaba con este momento, pero ahora lo veo todo claro, tu eres para mí como yo lo soy para ti, no quiero que te separes nunca más de mi… Isabella Marie Swan quieres ser mi novia? –me pregunto con una mirada dulce y penetrante

Claro que sí, es lo que más deseo en el mundo –le conteste y le di un rápido beso.

Volvimos a sonreírnos y a besarnos por mucho rato…

Escuchamos el timbre sonar y nos paramos agarrados de las manos entramos en el instituto, de hoy en adelante empezaría mi nueva historia con el hombre que había elegido.


End file.
